The present invention is an apparatus for electron-beam coating of broad strips by means of an evaporation crucible, which extends across the direction of the running strip. This arrangement is especially suited for coating temperature-sensitive strips, such as paper or plastic, with a high uniformity of film thickness. The invention is suitable for the coating of other substrates, as well.